Butterflies
by peacepoetrypotter
Summary: One-shot. Ginny and Luna's first Valentine's Day together. Includes fluff but also Pansy Parkinson but also ba!Ginny and also romantic!Ginny and innocent!Luna. [Happy Femslash February!]


"I've never had a valentine before," Luna murmured as she took the small, bright pink envelope from Ginny's hand and adjusted her position against the tree. "I'm sorry, was I supposed to do something?"

"You don't have to do anything. I just...thought this was a nice gesture. Besides, I probably would have gotten you something anyway, regardless of the holiday," Ginny reassured her.

"No matter, open it!"

Luna slipped her finger into the envelope and pulled out a little card with a heart on its front cover.

"It doesn't sing or anything, but I figured this would be better, since the singing ones can get really bloody obnoxious!" Ginny said apologetically as Luna opened and read the card. Luna's smile, though, became wider as she went.

"Oh, Ginny!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Ginny's neck enthusiastically and kissing her on the cheek. "I think it's lovely."

"But there's more," Ginny replied with a suggestive tone, and tried unsuccessfully to reach into her bag without breaking their embrace. She rummaged around in the bag and grabbed a rectangular object, wrapped in pink wrapping paper, and held it out towards Luna. Luna gasped, remembering a conversation they'd had a couple weeks before.

"You didn't!"

"Open it, Luna!" Ginny urged. Luna tugged at the paper, gently removing it from the present it covered: a used sketchbook, the pages of which contained random scattered notes about various creatures, potions, and spells, and the covers of which were expertly, ornately decorated with intricate and colourful artwork. Luna had seen it on a visit to Hogsmeade, and immediately inquired as to the price, which was more than she could spare. She had been visibly disappointed for the rest of the day.

"Ginny, I-" she began, but Ginny promptly cut her off with a kiss. After a moment's hesitation, Luna set the sketchbook down and slid her hands behind Ginny's neck, kissing her back with equal force. Luna usually passed on snogging in public, but this time was a worthy exception.

Luna cringed when she heard a few boys whistling, but was resolved not to stop kissing Ginny simply because some idiots were getting a good view. She was sure it looked brilliant from any angle. That is, to people who are into that.

"Ew! Get a room!" Pansy Parkinson shouted condescendingly. Ginny groaned and broke the kiss.

"Go away, Pansy, you're just a jealous closet case!" Ginny yelled.

"Me, jealous? Of the pathetic bint who resorted to shagging the school lunatic? You really need some better hobbies."

"You should mess with someone your own size and skill level! I heard there are a few firsties who could use a touch of practise with their charms," Ginny sneered. "Perhaps you'll have more fun being daft around them!"

"Is that an attempt to threaten me?"

"Oh, no! Not at all! It is a threat!"

Pansy failed to think of a quick response, and a moment later, swiftly stomped away. Ginny sarcastically waved to her, and Luna laughed. The boys who had been watching started to clap and cheer.

"Fuck off!" Ginny stormed. Their expressions changed from amusement to fear, and they turned and ran back inside the castle. Ginny sighed angrily, and turned her gaze towards the lake. Luna rested her hand on top of Ginny's as she turned to look in the same direction.

"It really is beautiful, isn't it?" Luna inquired in wonderment as the sun began to set.

"Not as beautiful as you," Ginny said, pushing Luna's hair out of her face and behind her shoulders. She left her hands to rest around Luna's neck, still gripping the girl's hair as she looked over at her. Luna smiled tenderly, nervously looking down at her lap.

"But it is very beautiful," Ginny added. Luna took a deep breath and turned her eyes back up towards Ginny's. She laughed nervously again, and Ginny frowned.

"What is it, Luna?"

"I- I'm really rubbish at this- dating, I mean- I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Ginny..." Luna stammered. She couldn't help thinking that she'd never stammered before Ginny. She'd never worried about getting things right or pleasing others.

"There's no proper way to date! Everybody's different...every relationship is different."

"Then how do I know if I do something wrong?"

"You won't!"

"But-"

"Stop, Luna. Stop. Right here," Ginny interrupted, turning Luna's chin to make the point that she wanted Luna to look at her. "You're not doing anything wrong at all. I want you just the way you are, Luna, my Luna. The Luna who sketches and paints and reads upside down and searches for wrackspurts and talks to herself and will do anything for her friends and doesn't care if people think she's crazy. That's what I want from you. Sure, gifts are great, but they have to mean something. I got the sketchbook because you wanted it, not because it's Valentine's Day. I got it for you, not for the holiday."

"But why do I have this feeling that I'm doing something wrong? Why do I feel so...nervous?"

Ginny laughed, and Luna just looked at her, confused.

"Pay attention," Ginny ordered, then leaned forward abruptly and pulled Luna into a slow, deep kiss. Eventually, she pulled away.

"Did you have that feeling then?"

"It was worse," Luna conceded, and Ginny laughed gently.

"Luna, those are butterflies."

"There are butterflies in my-"

"Not actual butterflies. It's figurative."

"Oh." Luna paused for a moment, absentmindedly twiddling her fingers in her hair.

"But what are they doing there?"

"You get butterflies when you fancy somebody," Ginny giggled. Luna let out an extensive sigh of relief.

"That explains so much," she declared. She started to laugh, but cut herself off by closing the gap between she and Ginny; this time, though, she did so with not only a kiss but with the shift of her entire body, to the point where their limbs were practically wrapped around each other. Their kiss grew even more intense, especially as Luna was now aware that her chronic nervousness was actually a manifestation of her feelings for Ginny, and was able to push away some of her inhibitions in regard to touch. Her fingers rested gently at the small of Ginny's back. Ginny's right hand folded around Luna's thigh, her left hand already entangled in Luna's hair.

They broke only when interrupted by a sharp yell, looking back to the castle to see that it was Neville, beckoning urgently. Ginny grumbled and rolled her eyes, but nonetheless, let go of Luna for a minute and stood up.

_"Lucky it was him...if it were anybody else, Ginny would have their hide!"_ Luna thought as she picked up the card and the sketchbook. She grabbed Ginny's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze before they walked over to Neville.

"Sorry," he whispered immediately as they approached. "Evil apparently doesn't sleep."

Ginny and Luna groaned in unison, and Ginny gestured towards the castle, demanding Neville to start walking. He obliged awkwardly.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Luna," Ginny said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ginny," Luna genuinely returned. A bit of Ginny's resistance faded, and she walked alongside Luna as she led the way back to the castle.


End file.
